


Syxon x Freya Sexual Short Stories

by Syxon



Category: We Solemn Few
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Fantasy World, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Sex Magic, Short Stories, Trust, Vanilla, Wholesome, we stan consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syxon/pseuds/Syxon
Relationships: Syxon Martyr/Freya Bellwood





	Syxon x Freya Sexual Short Stories

It was three in the morning when Freya returned from her night shift at the pub, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips as she silently closed the door behind herself and quietly made her way to her room. She was exhausted to say the least, and though she did enjoy her job she found it could be quite taxing on longer, more erratic nights.  
  
It was no surprise, then, that she slipped into a light sleep the moment she hit the bed.

What was rather surprising to her however were the dreams that followed. Dreams that were much more repressed and much, _much_ more sensual than her many others.  
  
When she shut her eyes she was immediately met with the sight of Syxon in a state of complete undress, his large, muscular body hovering over her smaller frame as he planted kiss after kiss onto her delicate neck. Her breath grew heated the more he teased her skin with his lips and teeth, and when curled his fingers into her silver locks and _tugged_ she almost screamed his name. All the meanwhile his other strong hand was softly caressing her smooth skin as it worked its way down her body, lower and lower until it was right where she wanted it to be.  
  
Freya softly moaned into Syxon's ear as his calloused fingers slowly slid across her slick folds, jolts of pleasure rolling through her body as she squirmed beneath him. She arched her back and tried to roll her hips into his touch, shamelessly indulging her pleasure as Syxon dipped down and took a nipple between his teeth. His tongue circled the sensitive nipple greedily as he continued to tease her entrance, his thumb occasionally brushing across her clit as she quietly whined his name under her breath.  
  
Her pussy was throbbing by this point, aching to release the sexual tension Syxon was slowly building within her as he carelessly teased her in all the right ways. Every flick of his tongue pushed her closer to the edge, and every slow teasing caress of her pussy seemed to guide her towards her release. And then, just as she was about to reach her climax, Syxon pulled away entirely.  
  
"Please..." she whined as she hopelessly rubbed her thighs together as she futilely tried to calm the extreme heat between her legs.  
  
"Please what, my _queen?_ _"_

 _That name,_ "I- I want more..."

Syxon gently cupped her entrance, "Tell me, what _exactly_ do you want me to do?"  
  
 _Gods, he was making her beg,_ "I w-want you to kiss me and touch me more... I want you to l-learn every inch of my s-skin!~ hah~ with your hands~ _gods_... I want t-to be yours!~"

Freya sharply gasped as Syxon suddenly pushed the entirety of his middle finger deep inside of her, his rough and calloused finger sliding in with ease before curling and pressing into her inner walls as she lustfully moaned, "Y-yes!~" Meanwhile Syxon boasted a devilish smirk as he began to kiss away at her neck again, his lips and teeth tracing the tendons in her neck as he began to slowly finger Freya with slow, rhythmic pumps as she did her best to tilt her hips into his hand.

His other hand snaked around her back before suddenly lifting her upward as he pulled her onto his lap, his teeth sinking into the smooth crook of her neck as he began to twist his finger more and more inside of her, his once slow movements quickening as his free hand began to cradle and caress her breast. All Freya could do was moan and whine and squirm and cry out as he overstimulated her, her cheeks a deep crimson hue as she huffed out rapid, warm breaths with each and every movement of his daring finger. Her hands, meanwhile, lied on his upper back, her fingers curling and digging into his scarred flesh with her nails as they shifted along it, though he didn't even seem to notice.  
  
When one of Freya's nails - by complete accident - dug deep enough to cut into his skin, however, Syxon growled and "punished" her by suddenly thrusting a second finger into her. Freya tried her best to stifle her moan, burying her her head in Syxon's shoulder as she huffed warm, endearing breaths which each and every pump of the larger man's fingers within her. She was getting close to the edge once more, it was much too obvious; she was a moaning mess, and her hips were practically _riding_ his fingers at this point, drawing his scarred digits as deep as she could.  
  
And when Syxon took a fistful of her beautiful hair in his hand and _pulled_ , Freya cried out as she shattered, her eyes shutting tightly as her climax hit.  
  
Her body quaked as pleasure poured through her form, her voice nothing more than pleasured sobs as Syxon continued to pump his fingers inside of her as she rode out this blissful moment of pure pleasure, her liquid desire coating his fingers and the sides of her thighs as she melted into his touch.  
  
But when she opened her eyes a minute later Syxon had vanished and she was left in the silent darkness of her own room, _alone._  
  
And she quickly realized that she wanted- no, _needed_ Syxon - the _real_ Syxon - more than anything.


End file.
